Drunk as a Skunk
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan and Alicia go to find a missing Cal after he does a disappearing act. Only to find he's a bit worse for wear. Based on episode on 18th of February 2017.


**Hey all,**

 **I'm back! Sorry I haven't been active with chapters and reviews. But you know that feeling where there just isn't enough time in the day? And not enough days in the week? Also, I noticed I've been writing fan fictions for nearly two years now and I just want to thank everyone who stood by me and my stories. I truly appreciate it as always!**

 **Another thing, I finished my novel. That's all written and proof read. Now deciding what to do with it. A couple of my lecturers are having a look at it now, so let's hope it's good for other people to read.**

 **I had this idea come into my head from the last episode, but haven't had time to write it down. Basically, Cal went missing and I'm making Ethan go find him with Alicia. May have a bit of brotherly love involved.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ethan and Alicia wandered the dark streets on Saturday night, away from the hospital. Being mixed up with drunks, who the two doctors will likely find in A&E sometime later.

"Cal!" Ethan called the streets. "Cal!" Ethan called again.

"Where could he of gone?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know." Ethan shrugged as he looked around the street that they stood in the middle of.

"I'll go check the nightclub." Alicia offered as she walked out of sight. Leaving Ethan alone, thinking.

Ethan continued to walk down the street, past an alleyway. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a groaning noise down the alleyway. Ethan turned his head until he heard it again. He slowly walked down the pitch black alleyway. He felt fear. He pulled out his phone and used it as a torch.

Ethan moved his phone around till he heard cluttering by the bins, round the side of the nightclub. He walked closer till he saw a face.

"Cal." Ethan whispered as he saw his sibling slumped against the bins. "Cal." Ethan spoke louder as he quickly approached his sluggish brother.

"Alicia!" Ethan shouted, before looking back at Cal. He opened one of Cal's eyes. "Cal, can you hear me?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan..." Cal spoke sluggishly. He was drunk as a skunk.

"You stink of booze." Ethan teased. By this point, Alicia came round the corner.

"He's drunk." Ethan looked at Alicia.

"I noticed." Alicia frowned. She really wasn't impressed with Cal right now.

"Can you help me get him back to the flat?" Ethan asked, but Alicia hesitated. Ethan tutted at her then attempted to stand Cal up, but failed since Cal was bigger than him. Alicia gave in, took the other side of Cal and the two doctors dragged Cal home.

Ethan and Alicia got into the boys flat. The laid Cal on the sofa, on his side so he didn't choke on his vomit.

"Thank you, Alicia." Ethan puffed as he was out of breath.

"Don't ever mention it." Alicia responded. Ethan laughed, but his smile went.

"I'm sorry Cal hurt you." Ethan saddened.

"Don't, Ethan. I should of expected it." Alicia frowned. Cal slowly opened his eyes and listened. Not letting the two sober doctors know he was awake.

"I have no excuse for him. I really don't." Ethan felt guilty for Cal's mess.

"It's over, Ethan. Let's just leave it at that." Alicia instructed.

"Would you ever go back to him?" Ethan asked.

"No." Alicia answered without thinking. Cal saddened a little. "I would never go back to someone who cheated." She stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alicia spoke and went to leave.

"Alicia?" Ethan called. She looked back at him.

"Yes?" Alicia asked.

"I'm-I'm-I'm once again sorry for what Cal did." Ethan lied, that wasn't what he wanted to say. Alicia smiled at him then left. Cal shut his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ethan sat at the breakfast bar in their living room/kitchen. Cal started to stir as he woke up. His head hurting and feeling sick.

"Hanging?" Ethan asked as he watched his brother squinting his eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Cal nodded. He looked at Ethan. "You been there all night?" Cal asked.

"Majority of it. Couldn't have you choking on your own vomit, could I? Even if you did deserve it." Ethan debated.

"You had me worried sick. Where the hell have you been?" Ethan asked.

"Around. Needed to my clear my head." Cal answered. Receiving no words from Ethan. "Was Alicia here last night?" Cal asked.

"Yes, but she didn't stop long." Ethan answered.

"Oh, had a quickie, did we?" Cal teased.

"Don't be so crude. We're just friends." Ethan defended.

"That's not what your cufflink told me. The cufflink I found in Alicia's room." Cal frowned. Ethan scrunched his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Busted." Cal frowned.

"That's why you kissed that girl at the pub? To get back at her?" Ethan asked.

"Pretty much." Cal answered, showing no shame.

"That's low, Cal." Ethan frowned.

"You slept with her while I was with her! Now that's low." Cal argued.

"I admit, that wasn't my best move. But she was unhappy, Cal." Ethan saddened slightly.

"Well, she's all yours now. I'm fine with it." Cal shrugged.

"Well, I'm not and neither is she." Ethan honestly spoke.

"Oh, Nibbles." Cal smiled. "I've seen the way she looks at you." Cal mentioned. Ethan couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Ask her out, Nibbles. Life's too short." Cal advised as he gripped Ethan's shoulder. "I got to go shower." Cal scrunched his face up. He then left the room as Ethan still sat at the breakfast bar.

He saw his phone vibrate on the table. Ethan picked it up to reveal Alicia calling him. Ethan stared ahead of him, deciding whether to answer it or not.

 **And there we go! Bit rubbish, but I wanted you all to know that I didn't disappear off the face of the earth. Don't know when my next inspiration will be, but hopefully it will be soon.**

 **See you soon.**


End file.
